The Flaming assassin
by Laybay
Summary: REWRITE Rin okumura had friends. Real friends. Until he revealed his true self. Now he knows that everyone hates him. So he goes to the only place he can call home. Rin x Shiemi
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first new chapter!  
**

Rin jumped at everything, swinging at everything. Growling furiously.

 _KILL._

 _KILL._

 _KILL._

 _KILL._

That's all his instincts were telling him.

 _KILL ANYTHING YOU SEE._

His flames burned everything. They were aggressive. Set it kill. He let out a cry as he flew across the forest, landing on hard cement. He got up, looking for anything, everything to attack. He saw a group of moving people.. Perfect. He let out a louder cry as two of the people stepped in front of the other ones, one pointing a pistol. The other holding a sword. He charged at them, until he stopped mid way.. He could recognize one of them.

 _...Yukio?_

They we're still holding their weapons, pointed at him.

 _KILL THEM!  
_ His mind was screaming at him now.

 _I-I can't hurt yukio.._

 _KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!  
_

Rin took a step back, he just couldn't hurt them. One of the people lowered his weapon. Taking a step toward him, he finally came back his senses. "Nii-san.." Rin took another step back, as Yukio took another closer. tears now started to come down. "D-don't come near me.." He choked out, his brother took another step closer, Rin taking another back. "Yukio stay back!" He screamed, Yukio stopped moving, his face in shock. "N-Nii-san?"

 _IF YOU DON'T! I WILL!  
_ His instincts begun to take over again, he growled again. Making Yukio take a step back. Rin was fighting for control now. Trying to keep himself from harming his younger brother, he quickly sprinted into the forest as soon as he grasped control again. He could hear his brother yelling his name. He could hear another two people calling after him. He just kept running, he didn't want to hurt anyone. After running for what seemed like forever, he leaned against a tree. He took deep breaths, he slumped down, falling to sit down. He noticed a light, shining through the forest. He got up, letting his curiosity lead him. He pushes through the bushes.

and what he saw?

It made his jaw drop.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _To Gehenna_

 ** _Apologies for the lack of updates on every story! I am so sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter as my apologies, all stories will be worked on to be updated soon._**

It was a portal. It looked almost exactly like the one he saw when Satan tried to force him to Gehenna the day Shiro died. He unconsciously moved toward it, his demonic senses telling him to go into it and go where he belonged. He moved his hand in it, then catching himself and pulling his hand out before the portal could pull him into Gehenna. He then stood still, one side of his mind when telling him not to, to go back to Yukio and the others.

The other side was telling him that everyone hated him now, and that he would be better off with his real father in the place he belonged. He thought for a minute, the two sides of his mind fighting to make a decision. He had decided. Rin threw his sword into a nearby bush, his flames going out by will. Rin slowly walked back over to stand inches from the gate.

His hand slid in slowly, and he allowed the gate to take him.

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Yukio paced in circles, again and again. His fear and sadness was clear to everyone around him. Tears were at the brink of falling, and he walked in circles, muttering "Rin" over and over. He stopped once a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Yuki..?" Shiemi asked, careful of her friends emotional state. She jumped back startled when Yukio fell to his knees, "This is all my fault.." he cried.

"It's not your fault ya got a demon spawn for a brother teach." Bon said, in an "Attempt" to comfort his teacher, only to receive a gun to the forehead. "Don't you talk about my brother that way. He was protecting you all!" Yukio yelled, now angry.

"He's the son of Satan teach! He would've killed us all!" Bon yells back.

"NO HE WOULDN'T! I KNOW MY BROTHER. ALL HE WANTED TO DO, WAS PROTECT EVERYONE!" Yukio yells loudly, passing the breaking point, but holding himself back.

Yukio pulled his gun away from Bon's forehead, then stomping off angrily. "I'll find my brother myself then." He growls.

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
**

Rin felt as if the world was spinning in circles, over and over as he fell threw the Gehenna portal, he had to keep himself from throwing up when he hit the hard ground on the other side. He got up, rubbing his head, and looked around him. Gehenna was nothing like he expected. There were no flames surrounding everything, no bloodthirsty demons attacking him on sight. The looked down to see he was standing on GRASS. Not just grass, but blue grass.

Rin walked down to a nearby town, only to be greeted by gasps and bows everywhere he went. He stopped when two demon guards ran toward him, bowing their heads.

"Young prince!" One practically yelled, "Please allow us to take you to Lord Satan's palace! He has been eagerly awaiting your return!"

Rin thought for a minute, then nodded. The guards looked up at him, smiling.

"We are so happy to have you here prince. Now, right this way." The guards begun walking down a trail leading out of the village, to a white and blue palace in the distance.

Rin's new life in Gehenna had begun.


End file.
